Traditionally, digital set top boxes (STBs) have been widely available for providing viewers with television programming services, such as cable and satellite television services. Recent advent of voice-over-internet-protocol (VoIP) telephony services, internet-protocol television (IPTV) services, and the push for convergence of digital technologies also have given rise to new integrated STBs that are capable of providing consumers with both video programming and telephone services. For example, some existing integrated STBs can provide users with both telephony and television services and the ability to receive and display caller identification (CID or caller ID) on a television or the like. Thus, such integrated STBs also serve as call-notification receivers. As referred herein, CID or caller ID information identifies the telephone number of the caller or calling party and in some instances the caller's name.
With the proliferation of personal and commercial communication in the present digital information age, there are many businesses and homes that have multiple phone lines to accommodate multiple voice (e.g., telephone) and data (e.g., fax, Internet) communication lines. As referred herein, multiple phone lines indicate multiple different available phone numbers to receive simultaneous communication through all such phone lines. Thus, there are available multi-line phones that allow users to communicate, by voice or data, through multiple available phone lines. However, called number identification (CNI) information is typically hard coded for display by existing multi-line phones to provide generic information, such as “Line 1,” “Line 2,” “Line 3,” etc., to provide generic information that identifies the telephone number of the called party. As referred herein, CNI information identifies the telephone number of the called party. The aforementioned generic CNI information also typically depends on how the phone lines are connected to a particular multi-line phone. For example, a multi-line phone may have two RJ11 inputs with the first one pre-designated as “Line 1” and the second one pre-designated as “Line 2.” Thus, any phone line that is connected to the first RJ11 input will be considered “Line 1” and to the second RJ11 input will be considered “Line 2.”